The present invention relates generally to power supply systems for motorized window coverings.
Small, primary direct current (dc) batteries are used in a wide variety of applications owing to their low cost, ease of use, and portability. However, batteries require replacement after discharging. The present invention recognizes the advantages attendant in small dc power sources, and critically observes that their usefulness in many, if not most, applications would be even greater if they could be easily replenished.
One such application is window coverings. Examples of such coverings include horizontal blinds, vertical blinds, pleated shades, roll-up shades, and cellular shades made by, e.g., Spring Industries(copyright), Hunter-Douglas(copyright), and Levellor(copyright).
The present assignee has provided several systems for either lowering or raising a window covering, or for moving the slats of a window covering between open and closed positions. Such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,189,592, 5,495,153, and 5,907,227, incorporated herein by reference. These systems include a motor driven gear box that is coupled to a tilt rod of the window covering. When the motor is energized, the tilt rod rotates clockwise or counterclockwise.
The assignee""s systems are powered by batteries and advantageously are not hard-wired into existing wiring of a building or dwelling. Unfortunately, the batteries must be changed periodically. On the other hand, non-battery systems that are powered by utility power can cumbersome and in many cases, impractical to incorporate them into the existing electrical wiring of a house or other building.
As a result, the present invention recognizes a need for a system that will allow motorized window coverings to be powered without the need for batteries or utility power.
A direct current power system for actuating a component includes a capacitor having a rating of at least one-half Farad. The system further includes a converter that receives light and outputs electricity in response thereto in order to charge the capacitor. Also, a motor is connected to the capacitor and is energized thereby. The capacitor is the primary source of power for the motor.
In a preferred embodiment, the component to be actuated is selected from the group consisting of: window coverings, laptop computers, hand held computers, telephones, lights, toys, and calculators.
In another aspect of the present invention, a batteryless direct current power supply system includes a capacitor and a converter converting light to electricity to charge the capacitor. The capacitor is connectable to an electrical component to power the component without the need for any other source of power.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a power system for a window covering includes a light detector and a capacitor electrically connected to the light detector. A motor is electrically connected to the capacitor which is the primary source of power for the motor. In this aspect, the motor moves the window covering.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a photoelectric power system includes a light detector and a capacitor that is electrically connected to the light detector. In this aspect, an electrical device is electrically connected to the capacitor, and the capacitor is the primary source of power for the electrical device.
The details of the present invention, both as to its construction and operation, can best be understood in reference to the accompanying drawing, in which like numerals refer to like parts, and which: